1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell system for generating electricity by hydrogen gas and oxidant gas supplied thereto, and more specifically to a fuel cell system which can be mounted on a fuel cell vehicle or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fuel cell system mountable on a vehicle or the like generates electricity by supplying hydrogen, serving as fuel gas, to a hydrogen electrode of the fuel cell and air, serving oxidant gas, to an air electrode of same and then by allowing them to react to each other. In a fuel cell system of this kind, pressure of cooling water and humidifying water, both supplied to a fuel cell stack, is detected by pressure sensors, respectively. When a pressure value detected by the pressure sensor is above an allowable value, the system determines that there is a pressure anomaly and stops supply of gas and water in order to prevent damage to the fuel cell stack.
A conventional technology which relates to pressure variation within piping as stated above is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-183113.